


Un posto che posso chiamare casa

by Giuls_BluRose



Category: Clockwork Princess, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuls_BluRose/pseuds/Giuls_BluRose
Summary: OS ambientata durante l'epilogo di La Principessa | Dal testo:La ragazza non voleva alzarsi dal letto, quel calore era l’unica cosa che la facesse stare un po’ meglio. Fuori non era ancora così freddo, ma il sole sembrava fare fatica a riscaldare, come se anche lui fosse svuotato della sua forza.“Ti ho portato la colazione.”Tessa si voltò lentamente per scorgere la figura maschile dietro di lei: Magnus le sorrideva dolcemente, con i capelli scuri ancora in disordine e una vestaglia da notte color malva sopra ad un paio di pantaloni neri. In mano aveva un vassoio con la teiera, due tazze e dei biscotti; aspettò che la ragazza si sedesse sul materasso e si mise accanto a lei posando il vassoio.“Grazie, ma non ho fame.”“Tessa.”La voce di Magnus, pur rimanendo tranquilla e serena, aveva assunto un tono deciso, di quelli che non permettono contraddizioni.





	Un posto che posso chiamare casa

Il sole emanava una luce flebile attraverso le tende, come se fosse a conoscenza di quello che stava succedendo all’interno di quella camera da letto.  
Tessa non aveva chiuso occhio, era sdraiata sul materasso e fissava distrattamente i contorni della Tour Eiffel che si intravedevano dalla porzione scoperta della finestra.  
Era arrivata a Parigi senza una meta precisa, sapeva solo che uno dei suoi più cari e vecchi amici abitava lì e forse, dentro di sé, sperava che la accogliesse per qualche tempo.  
Si era ritrovata sulla soglia della casa di Magnus, il quale senza dire una parola aveva capito e l’aveva fatta entrare; non era il posto più pulito del mondo e non aveva un vero e proprio letto in cui dormire, ma per Tessa era più che sufficiente.  
Tirò le lenzuola vicino al viso, in modo da asciugare una lacrima solitaria che le rigava il volto. Pensava che non ne avesse altre in corpo, che tutte le lacrime fossero terminate tempo prima, ma ogni giorno si stupiva di quante ancora ne avesse invece.  
La prima persona persa è sempre la più difficile.  
Questo era ciò che le aveva detto Magnus la prima notte che era sta in quella casa, quasi una settimana prima. Tessa ogni notte si chiedeva se quel dolore si sarebbe mai attenuato, almeno un po’, ma nel profondo sapeva che era una ferita che non si sarebbe mai potuta rimarginare e che, anche dopo secoli, il ricordo di Will l’avrebbe sempre fatta soffrire.  
L’abbraccio di Magnus l’aveva aiutata a superare la prima notte in quella casa e la premura del suo amico le scaldava il cuore; sapeva che la morte di Will aveva fatto soffrire anche lui, ma sembrava particolarmente bravo a non fare trasparire la sua tristezza, anche se quello che non sapeva era che Magnus aveva pianto nel suo letto e doveva fare ricorso a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non mostrarlo alla sua amica.  
Quando sarà il momento, spero il più tardi possibile, io ci sarò per te.  
Quella promessa era stata fatta anni ed anni prima, ma Magnus l’aveva mantenuta e avrebbe accolto Tessa in quella casa per tutto il tempo che sarebbe stato necessario; non era chissà cosa, ma si sarebbero arrangiati.  
La ragazza non voleva alzarsi dal letto, quel calore era l’unica cosa che la facesse stare un po’ meglio. Fuori non era ancora così freddo, ma il sole sembrava fare fatica a riscaldare, come se anche lui fosse svuotato della sua forza.  
“Ti ho portato la colazione.”  
Tessa si voltò lentamente per scorgere la figura maschile dietro di lei: Magnus le sorrideva dolcemente, con i capelli scuri ancora in disordine e una vestaglia da notte color malva sopra ad un paio di pantaloni neri. In mano aveva un vassoio con la teiera, due tazze e dei biscotti; aspettò che la ragazza si sedesse sul materasso e si mise accanto a lei posando il vassoio.  
“Grazie, ma non ho fame.”  
“Tessa.”  
La voce di Magnus, pur rimanendo tranquilla e serena, aveva assunto un tono deciso, di quelli che non permettono contraddizioni.  
Gli sembrava di essere come un fratello maggiore che si preoccupava troppo di sua sorella, ma non avrebbe mai permesso che Tessa saltasse i pasti e si rovinasse: la vedeva già troppo fragile ed emaciata per i suoi gusti e sapeva che una bella tazza di tè bollente le avrebbe fatto solo bene. Versò l’infuso nelle tazze e gliene porse una, così come una manciata di biscotti. Dovette aspettare qualche secondo, ma alla fine lei si convinse e prese la sua colazione sorridendogli debolmente.  
“Non ti permetterò di morire di fame, finchè starai sotto il mio tetto non salterai neanche un pasto.”  
“Magari non morirò di fame, ma se non diamo una pulita sicuramente sarà il tetano ad uccidermi.”  
Risero entrambi mentre Magnus dava una controllata a quella soffitta: i suoi tentativi artistici miseramente falliti erano accatastati in un angolo mentre il materiale era sparso un po’ ovunque. Non era mai stato un uomo troppo preciso, ma a quanto pare quello era un tratto non molto tollerato dalla sua nuova coinquilina.  
“Basta uno schiocco di dita per sistemare tutto.”  
Magnus le fece l’occhiolino, mentre con solo qualche gesto molte delle cose in terra magicamente trovarono una sistemazione provvisoria.  
“Quanto sei teatrale.”  
Tessa bevve un sorso del suo tè e diede un’occhiata intorno a sé: nel corso degli anni aveva imparato alcuni incantesimi, ma non era una grande esperta di magia ancora; questo sicuramente non si poteva dire dell’altro stregone, che utilizzava la magia per praticamente qualsiasi cosa. Lei era stupita dalla bravura di Magnus, soprattutto dopo averlo visto in azione più volte e sapendo che la sua magia aveva salvato molte vite in svariate occasioni. In futuro gli avrebbe chiesto di insegnarle qualcosa: era un mondo a lei ancora principalmente sconosciuto, ma del quale voleva saperne di più.  
Magnus sogghignò e diede un morso al suo biscotto.  
“La magia è un’arte cara mia, forse avrei più fortuna se la utilizzassi anche per i miei dipinti.”  
Tessa scosse la testa divertita e puntò nuovamente gli occhi verso la finestra. Non era la prima volta che si trovava a Parigi, ma era la prima volta che Will non era lì con lei e questo bastava per farla stare male. I pensieri ed i ricordi si susseguivano nella sua mente senza che lei ne avesse veramente il controllo, non era in grado di mettere a tacere il suo cervello, ma poteva solo subire passivamente tutto quello che aveva vissuto e le si ripresentava violentemente alla memoria.  
Succedeva sempre all’improvviso: un secondo prima sembrava andare tutto bene e quello dopo la sua mente si affollava di ricordi.  
Magnus in pochi giorni aveva imparato a riconoscere quei momenti ed era consapevole di poter fare poco per migliorare la situazione. E così, come in quel momento, si limitava a prenderle la mano e avvicinarsi a lei.  
“Secondo te passerà mai?”  
Non era necessario che Tessa aggiungesse altro, ciò che stava chiedendo era chiaro ad entrambi. Magnus sembrò pensarci alcuni istanti prima di rispondere.  
“Credo che in cuor tuo la risposta già la conosca. Non ti mentirò: il dolore non scomparirà, ma si affievolirà e con il tempo imparerai a conviverci. Tra qualche anno ripenserai a tutto con una dolce malinconia, ti troverai a sorridere ricordando le cose che credevi stupide ed insignificanti.”  
La ragazza puntò gli occhi grigi in quelli scuri dell’amico, lo sguardo preoccupato.  
“Ma dimenticherò qualcosa, vero?”  
Lui abbassò lo sguardo, per poi guardare fuori dalla finestra, come se stesse cercando di trovare le parole giuste, oppure come se stesse pensando a qualcosa.  
“E’ inevitabile, Tess. Non potrai ricordarti tutto per sempre, uno degli svantaggi del nostro essere in parte umani. Potrai dimenticare alcuni dettagli questo sì, ma ti assicuro che le cose più importanti non passeranno. Qualcosa farà male, come quando ti renderai conto di non ricordarti la sua voce o la sfumatura precisa dei suoi occhi; ma le emozioni che hai provato non svaniranno. Sarà sempre vivo nella mente di chi lo ha amato e noi due saremo coloro che porteranno nel mondo la sua memoria ancora per secoli. Siamo immortali, abbiamo il compito di mantenere vivo il ricordo di grandi uomini, così come lo è stato Will.”  
Tessa a quelle parole si era fatta più vicina e aveva messo la testa sulla spalla di Magnus, chiudendo gli occhi. Lo stregone sapeva che si trovava davanti ad una donna forte, che ne aveva passate tante nella sua vita e che con il tempo avrebbe superato pure quello. Mise un braccio intorno al corpo della ragazza e la strinse a sé, come per infonderle forza e rassicurazione.  
“La solitudine è un prezzo da pagare per quelli come noi, non è vero?”  
La voce di Tessa era quasi un sussurro, la risposta già conosciuta nella sua testa.  
“Non per forza. Io ci sarò sempre per te, te lo avevo detto. Ragnor e Catarina condividono il nostro stesso destino e sono sicuro che potrai fare affidamento pure su di loro. La vita dei mortali è breve, lo abbiamo capito. La nostra è molto più lunga ed è fondamentale essere in contatto tra di noi per resistere. Ma non ti chiudere Tess, non farlo: amare è un qualcosa che ti viene spontaneo e non deve diventare la tua rovina. Amerai ancora, lo farai e soffrirai di nuovo, ma non impedire che il tuo dolore faccia appassire il tuo cuore. Forse la sofferenza è qualcosa che uno stregone non può evitare, ma possiamo sempre rialzarci e amare di nuovo, con rinnovata passione.”  
Le baciò i capelli castani con un gesto affettuoso e lei sorrise quasi impercettibilmente.  
“Questo tu lo chiami amore? La guerra è alle porte, di nuovo. Il mondo è già riuscito a perdere tanto per colpa dei mondani e tra poco sicuramente accadrà qualcosa di altrettanto brutto, sempre se non sarà peggiore. C’è ancora spazio per l’amore in questo mondo? A volte mi fermo a pensare e mi sembra che l’umanità stia precipitando in un fondo dal quale non riuscirà a rialzarsi facilmente. Odio, odio ovunque. Anche tra gli Shadowhunters ci sono nuove persone che iniziano a credere che gli Accordi non dureranno ancora molto e vogliono la nostra fine.”  
Magnus lo sapeva bene, ma voleva dimostrarle che il mondo aveva ancora del buono e che poteva ancora dare molto.  
“Facciamo un patto, ci stai?”  
La ragazza annuì, curiosa.  
“Sentiamo.”  
“Resta qua con me a Parigi. Possiamo sistemare questa soffitta, prendere un vero letto e vivere come vogliamo. Ti prendo tutti i libri che vuoi, ti farò scoprire tutte le meraviglie che questo posto può offrire. E poi, quando e se arriverà la guerra, ce ne andremo. Ti porterò a vedere la tua New York, il cambiamento che ha fatto in questi decenni ti lascerà incredula.”  
Tessa lo guardò, occhi grigi in quelli verde-oro di lui. Doveva ammettere che quella proposta non era male: lei non sapeva dove andare e lì sapeva di trovarsi con una persona cara che teneva a lei. Certo, i loro stili di vita non erano troppo compatibili, ma era certa di poterlo tenere calmo.  
“Una lettrice insieme ad un artista incapace?”  
Lui sbuffò, fintamente offeso.  
“New York, mi manca sai? In tutti questi anni non ci ho mai fatto ritorno, ma spesso la sogno. La mia vecchia casa, quella bellissima libreria, il mio vecchio quartiere. Mi piacerebbe tornarci, in futuro. La tecnologia ci ha lasciato tutti di stucco e non sono certa che la riconoscerò, quella ormai non è più la mia casa da molti, moltissimi anni. Ma non sono neanche più certa di avercelo un posto che posso chiamare casa.”  
Magnus fece un gesto, forse un po’ troppo teatrale, con le mani e un libro apparve sul grembo di Tessa.  
Storia di due città, Dickens.  
“Vuoi iniziare ad arredare questo luogo?”  
La ragazza sorrise, grata, mentre con le mani sfogliava il libro e cercava di non mostrare la lacrima che scendeva sulla sua guancia.  
“Lo sapevi? Come?”  
Lo stregone fece spallucce, enigmatico.  
“Lucie? Davvero? E poi tu avevi i tuoi segreti con Will, ma anche io avevo i miei con lui.”  
Lui si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso camera sua per cambiarsi e lasciare un po’ di tempo a Tessa, mentre con la cosa dell’occhio vide che posava il libro sul davanzale interno della finestra e, per una volta in molto tempo, il suo sorriso era un po’ più sincero.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima storia pubblicata ambientata in questo mondo e spero non l'ultima.  
> Come avete capito si ambienta dopo una scena dell'epilogo di Clockwork Princess. Sappiamo che Tessa e Magnus abiteranno insieme per un po' e quindi mi sono detta: perchè non scrivere come avviene la decisione?  
> Spero che sia di vostro gradimento, a presto!
> 
> Giuls_BluRose


End file.
